You think it's easy being an irritating Fairy?
by CharlieMistry
Summary: "The people I have to work with. I'm telling you. No wonder I'm so annoying and whiney!!!!" - Navi.


You think it's easy being an irritating Fairy?!?!?  
  
  
I'm bored and in a Legend Of Zelda mood, So this idea came into my head! Hope you like it! It's based on the Story 'Angus, Thongs and full frontal snogging', Which is funny for everyone(even boys) and I hope you enjoy Link and Navi's new adventure!!!  
  
  
I don't think I own any chars in it.  
  
Navi's POV  
  
6:00am  
'Navi! You have to wake up! This is important!' Saria is shouting.  
'What do you want Saria?!?!' I shouted.  
'There's trouble at Hyrule Caslte!!!' she shouted back.  
'WHY DO I CARE?!?!?'  
'You and Link are the only ones who can help?' she begged.  
'FINE!!!!'   
I straightened my wings and flew to Link's Tree house.  
  
6:01  
'Link, Get your Lazy self out of bed!' I shouted angrily.  
'Why? I got up last week!' Link groaned.  
'You think I care? Get up!!!' I hissed.  
'But it's Six in the morning!' he moaned.  
'Yes, How observant you are. GET UP!!!!!!!!!!' I shreiked.  
'Allright! Alright! What's up dude?' he asked getting up and rubbing his eyes.  
'Saria said Hyrule Castle is in Trouble and we need to sort everything out!' I said.  
'Oh no! I lost the sword, The Slingshot... everything... except my clothes... thank god.' Link said.  
'Link...' I said softly.  
'Yeah?' He asked softly.  
'You're an idiot.' I answered softly.  
  
6:05  
'Hey! Link! Look up here!' One of the dumb Kokiri kids shouted from on top of the shop roof.  
'What?' Link shouted.  
'You can talk to people from Long distances if you use Z-Targetting!' She smiled. The people I have to work with. I'm telling you. No wonder I'm so annoying and whiney!!!!  
'Thanks, I'll remember that!' Link said. Then he started muttering 'Just like I remembered the last two times.'  
'Come on, Let's go in and buy a sheild and some ammo for the slingshot.' I ordered. We stormed into the shop.  
'Hey Link! What would you like?' The kid at the counter asked. He was repeatedly jumping because he couldn't reach the desktop.  
'A Shield and some Slingshot ammo please.' Link said.  
'Do you have a slingshot?' The kid asked.  
'Uh.... no.' Link sighed.  
'Well, That'd be Fourty Rupees for the sheild.' the kid said.  
Link put his hands in his pockets.  
'Don't tell me that you don't have any money!' I hissed.  
'Okay, I won't.' Link said nervously.  
'Oh great. Come on! Let's get out, Before we get laughed out!!!' I pulled him as hard as my wings could (ie... I dunno, But Pretty hard).  
  
6:06  
Am out side. Am also on verge of killing Link. Atleast it'll save all the bad guys a job.  
  
6:07  
'Just like the good old days!' Link smiled.  
'You mean the one's before you ran off with that Tatl Brat.' I hissed.  
'What? She was annoying too!' he said in his defence.  
'You think it's easy being an irritating Fairy?!?!?' I shouted.  
'Um.... yeah!'  
'Grrrrrrrrrrr...............'  
  
7:00  
'Navi! You'll never believe this!!!' Link shouted. I can't see him because he's hiding in some unusually tall shrubs.  
'What?'  
'I found a rupee under this shrub!!!'  
'Oh great. That brings the total up to two.'  
  
3:00pm  
Three in the Afternoon and we have gathered a total of Twenty Five Rupees, Four Bottle Caps and a Pokemon card. Not usefull.  
  
3:05  
'What can I do for you now?' Kokiri shop dude asked.  
'Give us a shield or we'll throw these Bottlecaps at you!' I hissed.   
Link showed him the rupees, Bottlecaps and the Pokemon card.  
'Wow! I'll give you a shield for that card! I need that one!' kokiri shop dude said.  
'What? But that's Pikachu!' Link shouted.  
'Link! Just give him the card!!!' I shrieked. Link gave up the card reluctantly.  
  
3:10  
'Why did We have to give up the Pikachu Card?' Link moaned as he crawled through a hole to get the Kokiri sword.  
'Shut up about the damn card!!!' I shouted hitting him over the head with my wing.  
  
6:00  
'Link, Stop being Lazy get up off the floor!' I shouted.  
'But I'm tired! Give me five more minutes!' He yawned.  
'Oh for crying out loud!' I moaned.  
'Oh look what I found!' Link said excitedly.  
'What? A horde of rupees? A Decent Shield? A Bow and Arrow?!?!' I asked excitedly.  
'No, Even better! A Pikachu card!!!!!' Link said excitedly holding up the card.  
'I hate you. I really hate you.' I said falling to the ground.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Please review! Also, Just so you know, I hate Pokemon! 


End file.
